Remember Me?
by MikaelsonWolf
Summary: After what seemed like years of trying to get Stefan's girlfriend Elena Gilbert to love him, Damon finally gives up. Unfortunately he reverts back to his self proclaimed monstrous ways until the day his phone rings, flashing a name he thought he'd never see on his screen again. That one phone call changes his entire life and could very well get him killed.
1. Chapter 1

~One~

-Damon Salvatore-

"Stefan!"I growl, slamming the fridge lid shut and vanishing up the stairs. Inside the once stocked fridge were only empty blood bags. I wasn't in the mood for his Ripper antics. Even more so with that Princess wannabe stuck to his back.

"I swear, if you start ripping people apart again I'm not cleaning up your mess."I growl, walking into the parlor where he and Elena sat. Elena turns toward me, her giant doe eyes sparkling up at me from her place on Stefan's lap. She held the last blood bag in her hand and sucked on the IV tube like a straw, smirking at me over Stefan's shoulder.

"Calm down, Damon. It wasn't just me."Stefan chuckles, looking at me. Elena's infectious laugh only irritated me this time. They act as if I was supposed to watch out for them both and I would've for her but she made her decision. And I made mine. No more. I roll my eyes and walk toward the liquor tray, pouring myself a glass of bourbon.

"Well you and little miss blood bag over there need to go get more. I'm not supplying us all."I say, sipping the amber liquid before walking out toward the stairs.

"What's the matter, Mate? Given up on takin your brother's girl yet?"Enzo chuckles, leaning over the railing. I groan lowly and tug him over the railing by his shirt.

"Shut up, Enzo."I say dryly, stepping over him toward Rick's room. He waves me in gladly and sits at his desk, grading his college essays again. For a few minutes we sat in silence, until his annoying witchy girlfriend Jo calls. His eyes light up as he answers, standing and pacing the book shelves at the other end of the room, but all I hear is her annoying voice. My mind, on the other hand, triggered other things. Her name was Jo Parker. The last name rang a bell and damn near threw my undead heart into a fit. I smirk over the rim of my glass, sipping the liquor inside as her memory floods me.

-memory-

"Damon, I'm home."She calls, walking inside with her arms wrapped around several large brown paper grocery bags. I appear silently in the kitchen doorway behind her, watching her try to close the large front door with her foot. She laughs at herself, one of the most heavenly sounds to date, until she slips. I flash to her side, catching her before she could hit the hard wood floor, and close the door. She smiles with embarrassment, her cheeks reddening slightly, as a blood bag slides from one of the bags and onto her chest. She bites the edge of it and nods for me to pick her up. I chuckle and pick her up, carrying her into the kitchen and sit her down on the counter. She sits the bags down on either side of her, leaning into me. She drops the blood bag from her teeth into my hands and pats my cheek gently.

"Lunch."She smiles, pulling away to put the rest of the groceries away. I bite my lip, watching her move around the kitchen with things both in her hands and floating through the air to be put away with a flick of her wrist. I wrap my arms around her, kissing her neck, and make her drop the milk from its spot the air. She growls lowly and turns in my arms, looking up at me with those beautiful teal eyes of hers.

"Dammit Damon. Now I have to clean all of this up."She scorns, trying not to laugh when her heeled boots slip in the white liquid. She grips my arms to steady herself, but I had her. I kiss her tiny nose and quickly zip around the room to clean up the mess. I pick her up and sit her back on the counter, drying her boots off where she was standing in it and some of the milk exploded up the side. She slides a hand under my chin while I balance her left ankle on my knee, lifting my face up to her. She kisses me gently and smiles, pressing her forehead against mine.

"You know you make me loose concentration."She whispers, her darling little English accent tainting her words. I stand and slowly slide my hand over her neck and into her long thick black hair, pulling her close and kissing her much more forcefully. She giggles against me, her fingers gripping my shirt just over my hip.

"You really need to work on that."I whisper, chuckling faintly. She laughs and pushes me playfully, jumping down off of the counter.

"And you need to learn not to go after your brother's girl."She scorns playfully, wiggling her perfect eyebrows, wagging her black painted fingernails at me like a disappointed parent. I fake a pained look and grip her waist, pulling her into my chest.

"But you weren't his girl."I remind her, kissing her jaw. She giggles and wraps her arms around my neck.

"Yes, your Stefan was much too smart to fall in love with someone who wasn't a Katherine look alike."She teases, running her fingers up into my hair. I smirk and nod slightly.

"Let alone a beautiful witch."I whisper against her skin. She laughs again and snaps her fingers, forcing the stereo in the parlor to turn on and blast the cd of classical music I made her a few days ago. She kisses my neck and giggles when I pull her into a dance. For a while we danced around the house, making up stupid songs to the music that played, but it was ruined by her father's sudden intrusion.

"Logan!"His voice booms into the parlor as the music shuts off as if the mere vibrations of his voice slammed the stereo's OFF button much too abruptly.

-end of memory-

I shake myself out of the memory, refusing to let the pain infect me again. I realize now that Jo is related not only to the two also idiotic twin witches that go to school with Elena, but to my dearly departed Logan. I couldn't be in here either. Not today. Today was the anniversary of the day she was taken from me. The day her father not only threatened my life but hers. I quickly vanish from the room and stand in my own door way, leaning against the frame as if going inside would hinder me breathless. I push the door open and sure enough, it left me damn near suffocating. I didn't open the door to my bed room but to yet another beautiful and utterly heart wrenching memory.

-memory-

I had been sleeping in much more lately, though today the universe wasn't going to let me. I could tell by the crash emanating from down stairs seconds before low cursing . I groggily turn over, searching for Logan, and groan through a laugh when I realize it was her. I pull on a pair of jeans and walk down stairs.

"What are you doing?"I call, rounding the corner to the dining room. She sat on the floor near the window behind the long dining room table looking at something in her hands. As I venture closer I can tell it was a pile of smashed plates she held. I crouch behind her, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, and kiss her hair when the familiar iron scent of blood fills my lungs. I look at her hands and notice that she wasn't holding the glass, rather it had been stuck in her hands. I growl at myself for not noticing and pick her up, vanishing off to our bathroom upstairs. I sit her on the counter with her hands in the sink to catch the blood.

"I'm an idiot."She says so faintly even I had trouble hearing her. I hush her and run Luke warm water over her hands.

"No you're not, love."I say softly, lifting her chin to look at me. I watch tears slowly slide down her perfect face, begging me to heal her wounds both internally and externally. I wipe the tears away with my thumb and smooth her hair, humming her favorite lullaby softly as I turn my attention back to her hands. I grab a pair of tweezers and gently pick out all of the shards, putting them on the soap bowl next to the sink.

"I was trying to decorate the table for lunch."She starts softly, tears tainting her features again.

"I wanted everything to be perfect and lost concentration with everything on my mind. They fell and I tried to catch them like an idiot."She says, scorning herself.

"I'm not strong like you. Or nearly as self efficient."She says, her words choking off as more tears stream down her cheeks. I gently wash the rest of the blood from her hands and pat them dry.

"You are very strong, Logan. Don't you dare listen to your father. You're strong, smart and beautiful."I say, cupping her face in my hands. I hated the fact that her father verbally abused her for being in love with me. He made her mind race a million miles a minute so she couldn't concentrate on just one thing but refused to teach her how to handle it all because of me. So she was training herself, though sometimes she couldn't handle it all. I never minded helping her pick up the pieces.

"You just acted too quickly. You have to learn to multitask in your mind."I say, kissing her forehead.

"You'll get it, I know you will, and you'll be so proud."I say, pricking my thumb on one of the shards. She watches her skin heal as my blood consumes each wound and hugs me tight.

"I love you so much, Damon Salvatore."She says, kissing my bare chest. I smile and wrap my arms around her.

"I love you too, my dearest Logan Parker."I say, smiling. I shift and kiss her gently, pulling her off the counter.

"Get dressed. I'll go down stairs and pile the pieces on the counter."I say happily. I knew she could rebuild the plates, so that wasn't a problem. It was the fact that she smashed them in her hands because of the stress. The stress her family put on her. Today was the first lunch we'd have together with a few of her coven members and a few of our friends. She was so worried about getting them to like me that she hurt herself. It was only another reason for me to hate her father.

-end of memory-

"Damon? Is everything alright?"Elena asks, walking down the hall toward me. I roll my eyes and drain the rest of my bourbon.

"I'm hungry and someone drank all the blood."I snap, grabbing my leather jacket and brushing past her.

"Tell Stefan not to complain when I come home late covered in dinner."I call, walking out past Enzo. All these memories where killing me. Alaric wouldn't approve of how I'm coping, but he doesn't even realize he's the reason I'm dying inside. Him and his girlfriend. I mentally groan and growl the name of that stupid coven as I storm out of the boarding house.

Gemini.


	2. Chapter 2

~two~

-Logan Parker-

Gasping for air out of a ghastly nightmare, I sat up in bed. My skin was coated in a thin layer of cold sweat with only one name on the tip of my tongue.

Kai.

"Logan!"My father calls, bursting into my room. "Are you okay? I heard you screaming."He says, stepping closer to my bed. He sat on the side of it and reached toward me as if he cared. I pull away and slide out of bed on the other side. He heard me screaming but didn't try to wake me?

"I have to be, don't i?"I snap, walking toward my bathroom. I had dealt with his fake acts of fatherly love for years now, but I can't anymore. He grits his teeth and throws me against the far wall.

"Watch your mouth, young lady."He growls. Tears come to my eyes as the memories come back. The memories of our entire family being slaughtered and having Kai sent away. He was my best friend until that awful day and being thrown against this wall only reminded me of how he used our brothers and sisters' powers to try to beat the answers out of me. I grit my teeth and growl loudly.

"I hate you!"I cry out in anger and pain, throwing all of my power against him until he not only lets me go but gets thrown out of my room. The door shuts, but the silence hurts just as much. I stand, forcing myself to stay collected if not only until I could get into the tub. Quickly, I strip off my clothes and start the hot water, pouring my favorite rose scented bubbles into the running water. I turn on music and brush my hair out, slowly sliding into the water. I sigh and flick my wrist toward the wicker basket under the sink, opening it and sitting it's contents on the small table top near me. I always kept an extra pair of clothes in the basket just in case I was locked in the bathroom and needed out. I know it sounds absurd but ever since I was taken home, my father hasn't treated me the same. He's violent and hell bent on what he considered training but I knew was really his punishment. All for loving a vampire. I have to force his image out of my mind just to keep from loosing myself completely.

"I'm so sorry Damon."I say softly, lying my head back against the tub.

-memory-

"Hey beautiful. Felling any better?"Damon smiles, walking into the bathroom. The golden glow from the candles that were scattered along side roses and lilacs highlight the crevices in his muscles and handsome face perfectly. He was a God. I smile and sit up, pulling my hair into a bun as he strips off his shirt. I sit in the front of the tub, playing with the bubbles, until I feel his hands on my tense shoulders. He pulls me back into him and kisses my collar bone. I hum in satisfaction and lie my head back against his shoulder. He chuckles happily, faintly, and massages my shoulders.

"You're the best."I smile, kissing just under his jaw. He chuckles and kisses my temple, humming along with the faint music that played. After a few minutes he slowly starts working down my back, but all I wanted was for him to hold me. I lace my fingers through his with the backs of my hands resting in his palms and wrap his arms around myself. He chuckles and lies back, letting my lying on his chest as our hands rested over my stomach. He rubs his thumb over mine as his right ring finger slides up and down loving against my wedding ring finger.

"Can I see it?"He asks sweetly, teeth nibbling on my right ear gently. I bite my lip and nod slightly, not daring to pull away from him. I whisper the cloaking spell and watch as the small black text over my ring finger becomes visible.

"Pro Infinite."He whispers in an Italian accent, touching the heart that the 'e' turned into just over my knuckle. It was my way of having him with me forever, having taken it from his daylight ring, but it was also a way to signify our love. Eternal Life.

"I will always love you, Logan."He whispers, kissing down my neck. I smile and kiss his chest, tracing a heart over his heart.

"And I will always love you."I say, leaning up and kissing him.

-end of memory-

"Hey! Wake up! You have training in fifteen minutes."My father calls, banging on the door. It jolted me into alertness, forcing my heart to work overtime. Had I fallen asleep? I roll my eyes slip under the water, letting it consume my body entirely. Images of Damon and everything we shared over our time together start flashing before me. It wasn't as painful as I thought it'd be. In fact, he made me feel quite peaceful. I slide my hands up over the sides of the tub and pull myself up, drying off and getting dressed. I pull on my leather jeggings, a cream lace top, my cropped black jacket, black heeled booties and a long silver chain necklace that held a beautiful crystal in silver wire on the end. I let my hair air dry, loving the natural waves, and do my makeup before cloaking myself and climbing out of my bedroom window like I had thousands of times in high school and even before I met Damon as a freshmen in college.

Now, I'm a college pre-med student. I whisper a translocation spell and find my car in the parking garage near by. I drive to Whitmoore and walk into the school, happy to just be away from my psychotic father. I pick my books up at a friend's dorm and walk toward labs.

"Hey!"I hear someone call happily behind me. I turn and smile, though it slips quite quickly in astonishment. Katherine. I clench my free hand into a fist at my side as she jogs up to me.

"Hey, you dropped this."She says sweetly, handing me a small white envelope with the letter D written beautifully over the front. Inside held one of my favorite pictures of Damon and I. The only thing I have left from him and I had to keep it at school. Everything else was burned or broken. I smile and nod thankfully.

"Thank you. I don't know what I'd do if I lost this."I say softly, tucking the envelope back into my pre-med book. She nods and wraps her arms around her books. As they shift, her pre-med lab uniform emblem shine clear.

"I'm Elena. Elena Gilbert, I take it by your books, you're studying medicine too?"She smiles, obviously trying to start a conversation. So this was Elena? She really did look like Katherine. No wonder Damon wanted her. She was like a second chance at the same thing for him. I nod and walk with her.

"I'm afraid so. Medicine runs in the family."I say, looking up as one of the doctors walks out to greet her lab students. She smiles and my heart nearly gives out. Jo. I fumble with my books and manage to catch most of them except my pre-med book. It slams on the floor with a loud smack and throws the envelope to her feet. Elena grabs my book and hands it to me with a nod, checking to see if I was okay.

"Who.."Jo starts to say, opening the envelope and pulling the picture out. Elena turns and looks at the picture.

"Damon."She whispers so softly that I'm almost positive the only reason I heard her was because she was so close to me. Jo turns and looks at me, tears in her eyes, and shoves the picture back into the envelope.

"Go wait for me inside."She instructs the others, opening the door behind her before stepping toward Elena and I. She takes my books and sits them on a cart next to the door.

"Jo, please don't be mad at her. She slipped."Elena starts, watching her. Jo waves her off, smiling happily.

"Please Elena, she's not in trouble."She says, putting the envelope inside my book. She turns and hugs me tight.

"I've missed you so much, Logan."She whispers. Elena looks at me with wonder and shock.

"Wait, you know her?"She asks. I smile, wiping a tear from Jo's cheek.

"My name is Logan Parker, Elena. I'm Jo's sister."I say, hugging her again. Elena smiles and takes out her phone.

"Damon has to know you're here. He's been talking about you for years."She says happily, dialing his number. She stops for a moment and looks at me. "You must be the reason for his attitude today."She giggles playfully. I nod understandingly.

"Yes. Today is the three year anniversary of the day I was taken from him."I say softly, covering her hand with my gently and shaking my head.

"Please don't. That picture is special because it's the last thing I have of him. If my father finds out Damon knows I'm here he'll cloak me for the rest or my life."I say pleadingly. I wasn't even supposed to meet Jo again after she left. Elena nods and puts her phone away.

"Dad still doesn't want you here, does he?"Jo asks, her eyes filled with a sadness only I could understand.

"No. I'm actually supposed to be 'training' but I left."I say, using my hands to make air quotes around the word. I fold my hands in my lap and run my thumb over my wedding ring finger, calming the nerves. She sighs and lets her head hang.

"He's gonna get you killed one of these days."She sighs as her phone rings. Elena looks at us with confusion but I just smile.

"Our father is a very strict man."I say, describing him loosely. She nods and Jo pulls away and steps a few feet away to answer the call.

"I just can't believe you're here. Damon's told me a lot about you and by the way he acts, he misses you so much."Elena smiles, squeezing my hands reassuringly.

"I miss him too, but my father would have him killed if I ever saw him again. Trust me, I've thought about trying. You can't tell him I'm here."I say, touching her bicep to express the seriousness of the situation. She nods and hugs me.

"I promise."She says softly.

"No, I'm sorry I can't. I just ran into my sister so I'm gonna stay here longer tonight."I hear Jo say into the phone. I turn quickly and growl.

"Jo no! Who is that?!"I snap, heart racing in panic. She giggles and waves me off.

"It's my boyfriend, don't worry about it."She smiles, waving us both off into the lab. I groan and follow her orders as my teacher, but as her sister I was still pissed she told someone. Elena and I watch as a handsome man walks down the hall toward Jo and kisses her.

"Alaric?"Elena whispers.

"Who's Alaric?"I ask softly, watching Jo smile happily up at the man.

"He's an old friend of mine and teaches occult practices here."Elena answers. I nod slightly, but my sudden sense of ease was gone when she grabbed me with wide brown eyes.

"He's also Damon's best friend."Elena says just as Jo steps up to the door. I glare at her through the window and storm off to my seat, heart pounding and praying he wouldn't tell Damon.

Unfortunately, that night, Jo was paged to the hospital after school so I had no choice but to go home. I cloak myself again and climb back into my bedroom, lying in bed, but as soon as I get comfortable my father storms in. He mumbles the same translocation spell quietly and before I know it I'm lying in the woods just outside of town.

"I'm sorry about this gorgeous, but your daddy dearest paid me."A man with dark hair, a smirk I could only place as Damon's though he was much too cocky even for my favorite Salvatore, and an accent I couldn't exactly place. His dark brown eyes redden as blood floods his eye sockets and the veins under them, lunging at me. I jump up quickly and flick my wrist forward, throwing him back several feet into the woods. He collects himself much faster than I was ready for, throwing me against a tree. I groan in pain and stare him down, forcing him to his knees as his mind slowly starts to throb worse and worse. I pick up a stick and shove it into his chest, growling a spell to turn his blood to acid. I watch for a moment as he screams in pain, though it was the sun that was hurting him. I hadn't turned his blood to acid, I melted his daylight ring. I turn and run, jumping over falling trees, straight into the closest town. I look back, but only for a moment. That was all he needed. He appears in front of me, gripping my throat, and slams me into a tree again.

"Don't you know where to put those things?"He chuckles, smirking as he pulls the stick out of his chest and presses it against my chest. I squirm and kick him away, catching his shirt and leather jacket on fire.

"I'll aim higher then."I snap, grabbing another stick. I turn back to him, but he was gone. I scan the environment for him, but it was too late. He had recovered yet again and hits me in the head with a rather large stick. I fall forward and black out, only able to hear the crunch of leaves under his boots.

"Ello mate, you won't believe what I found."He chuckles.


	3. Chapter 3

~Three~

-Damon Salvatore-

*WARNING: sexual content*

I reach for the door nob of the boarding house just as my phone rings. I groan, growling Stefan's name, and pull it out of my jacket pocket. It was the name that stopped me from moving. Logan Park flashed across my screen and my entire body shut down.

"Hello?"I answer, knowing this has to be a cruel joke.

"Ello mate, you won't believe what I found."Enzo chuckles on the other line. I roll my eyes and walk into the house.

"What are you doing with this phone?"I ask, ready to hang up on him at any moment.

"I found it in the woods."He answers easily, though knowing him he was lying.

"I'm coming back."He says shortly, hanging up. I roll my eyes and walk straight to the parlor, pouring myself another drink.

"How was your dinner, Damon?"Elena asks, sitting next to Caroline across from Stefan and Jeremy. I roll my eyes and sip the liquor in pure boredom.

"A little sweet, but that's what ya get from an eight years old."I say tauntingly, just to get at Stefan. He turns and goes to scorn me, but a woman screams upstairs followed by a thud.

"Dammit Enzo."I growl, waving Stefan to calm down and sit back down as I move to take care of the situation.

"Who did you bring home?"I growl, slamming him into the hall wall as I walk up to our rooms. He chuckles and loosens my grip from his shirt. Was it and his jacket burned? Why was it bloody? Was he staked?

"Why don't you go take a look."He chuckles, that infamous smirk curling his lips as he pulls out of my grip and walks away. I walk toward his room, but the noises were coming from mine. I step closer and chuckle at the sound of a rapid heart beat and frantic movement. The act of escaping, oh how I missed the chase.

"Oh darling, there's no reason to be scared."I call into the room, shutting the door behind me. I could hear her moving in the bathroom, searching for a way out.

"Don't 'darling' me."The woman snaps. That voice. My heart pounds and I choke on the air. The rose, lilac and vanilla scented air. Oh god please. I step toward the bathroom and freeze when she rushes out, back to me.

"If there's really no reason to be scared, then get me the hell out of here."She growls, holding a picture in her hand. Her voice shakes as she leans into the doors of my balcony, tears hitting the floor smoothly.

"Damon."She whispers, turning to face me. Her off white lace shirt was ripped and dirty, blood dripping slightly from the corner of her perfect lips. She looks back at the photo, the one she took of us lying on the hood of my baby blue Cadillac convertible.

"Logan. H-how?"I say softly, stepping closer. I was terrified this was a dream that'd end all too quickly. She looks up at me and tosses the picture onto my bed, running a hand through her long dark hair.

"I was attacked in the woods. My father payed him to beat me."She cries, wrapping her arms around herself. That was all I needed. I flash to her side and wrap my arms around her, smoothing her hair as she cries harder in my shoulder. Her heart was pounding uncontrollably as she breathes me in, gripping my shirt as if to grasp my being. I hum and kiss her hair, trying to calm her down.

"How did you get here?"I ask, pulling away to look at her. I lick my thumb and wipe the blood away, sucking it off once I've got it all. She takes my hand gently, pulling it from my mouth and toward hers. She kisses my knuckles and leans into me as I cup her jaw.

"I don't know. I woke up here."She says softly, eyes filled with happiness and love. Enzo must've found her in the woods when he found her phone. I shift and kiss her, melting into the sensation of her fiery lips against mine. God how I've waited to hold her lick this again.

"I can't be here. You know my father will kill you."She whispers, one arm wrapping around my waist as her other hand wonders up into my hair. She kisses my neck, biting my collar bone gently. Her words and her actions contradicted themselves, but it knew what she meant. This could never happen again. I nod slightly and push her against the wall. She groans in pain, her eyes flashing the same horrible emotion. I pull off my shirt and smile as she mindlessly traces over every muscle she can get her hands on. She kisses my chest and pulls me close, biting her lip. I groan and kiss her jaw, pulling out the pocket knife I knew she still had hidden in her jacket pocket. I tug off her jacket and trap her in my arms, slipping the cold blade into her hand.

"I don't want to hurt you."She murmurs, cupping my cheek. It felt so good to have her in my arms again.

"You never have and you never will."I say softly, kissing her jaw, nibbling on her neck. She moans and pulls me against her as she straightens against the wall. She flips the blade out and cuts a thin line over my throat just under my jugular. She holds me again and sucks over the cut, healing her body. I groan, eyes rolling back into my head as her nails dig into my back and run down my spine. She pulls away, flipping the blade back into it holster and tossing it across the room into a corner, rolling her shoulders to test her muscles. I smirk and kiss her hard, my hands swiftly pushing up her ripped top. She flinches, but only for a moment until her rigid body gets used to my touch. She moans against my lips and grinds against me, her nails running down my chest.

"Damon."She gasps softly as I rip off the shirt. She bites her lip and puts her hand on my chest, flicking her wrist forward gently. She smirks as my entire body slowly levitates toward my bed. I chuckles and flash toward her again, wrapping my arms around her and throwing her onto my bed. I crawl up to her, pulling off her boots and those tiny socks she loved so much. I kiss each ankle as they become visible, pulling her legs apart and gripping her belt roughly. I kiss across her hips, undoing the belt under my chest as I lean over her, and tug off her jeggings. I kiss down each leg, nibbling on her thighs until I can tug them over her feet. I watch her hands cover her stomach, a nervous look consuming her features. So she was still very self conscious. I shake my head slowly and slip my fingers under her knees, bending then and pulling her body close to me. I lean forward onto my knees and kiss her fingers over her stomach, slowly easing her hands away from her midsection. I kiss all over her beautiful midsection and up to her bra, biting just over each nipple. She gasps and moans, one hand gripping my shoulder in reflex as the other tangles in my hair. I smirk and wrap my arms around her, unbuttoning her bra and pulling it off gently.

I lie her back on the sheets and kiss up either side of her neck, nibbling on her ears on the way, and work my way back down to her hips. That thin fabric lying over her hips taunted me, but just before my fingers can slip under the waist band she puts a hand under my chin and pulls me up to her. She kisses me gently, teasing me, and pushes me back against the sheets. She straddles me and lets her hands wander over my chest and abs. She shifts and kisses either of my shoulders, biting my chest, and kisses down my abs. I hum happily and bit my lip, my fingers tangling in her hair for a moment. She looks up at me and kisses across my hips, leaving a bruise on my left hip as she undoes my belt. She sits up and tugs down my jeans roughly, biting her lip at my boxers. I sit up to take off my boots and she shakes her head, biting my neck hard and pushing me back against the pillows. She pulls off my boots and listens to them thud against the ground. She tugs off my socks and moves over me, tugging my jeans off roughly. I chuckle and grab her as she lets them go, the metal on my belt buckle clinking against the floor near us.

I lie her back down and let my hands roam, down her sides. I slip my fingers under the thin fabric and run my nails over her ass. She growls and tangles her fingers in my hair. Pulling my head to hers as she kisses me hard. She bites my lip, forcing me to bleed. I licks the blood away and watches my eyes flood with blood as my fangs drop. She kisses just under my eyes and smirks.

"Don't tease me. I haven't seen you in three years."She whispers, her accent taunting me possibly more now than it ever had. I smirk, flashing my fangs.

"According to you, this'll be the only time I'll ever see you again so I'm gonna love every second of it."I say, dragging out the last five words as my hand shifts around to her precious mound. I slip my fingers down her slick folds, suddenly starving for ever inch of her beautiful being, and gladly listen to her moan. She tightens her grip on my hair, but i liked her reaction too much. She shifts her arm and digs her nails into my shoulder.

"Damon, please."She moans, rolling her hips against my hand as I press against her entrance. I smirk and move, tugging her panties down with my teeth. Her eyes overwhelm me with a sick sense of hunger and predatory need. I bite my lip, my fangs pressing again my lip, and look up at her. She nods slightly, shifting to move her legs apart. Her scent floods my lungs and only makes it worse as she bends both knees and places a leg on either side of me. I slowly let my hand wander over the outside of her thigh as my other hand toys with her sensitive clit. She moans and grips the sheets to keep from moving. I kiss her thigh and look at her again. She nods and braces herself. I bite into her thigh, earning a lustful groan from her sweet lungs, and thrust my fingers deep into her womanhood at the same time. I hadn't realized just how much I needed to hear that sound until now. Until I couldn't over the years. I needed her, period, but her voice, the way she moans and moves for me was intoxicating. She grips the sheets tighter, pulling on them hard. I dig my nails into her thigh and lick the blood from her skin as I pull away. I let my fangs prick my lip and kiss the wound. I smirk, nodding slightly, and hum as she rolls her hips again. My poor darling was trying not to move for me. That must've been torture.

I move deeper, harder, and watch her body scream for me. I pull my fingers away from her after my name stops reverberating off the walls of my room, licking them clean. Breathing hard, Logan glares at me. I chuckle and lie beside her, watching her chest rise and fall. She grips my jaw and bites down hard into my neck, tugging my head to the side by my hair. My undead heart jumps into a fit as she proves her obsession with the infamous Count. She straddles me and grinds against me, trying to get her revenge for me not listening to her demand. Even though it felt amazing, I fight to keep a solemn look on my face. That is, until that sick grin of mine curls her lips. My how it looked on her. She shifts and tugs down my boxers with her teeth, exposing my excited length. She bites her lip and licks the head tauntingly before gripping the base. She sucks on the head, her tongue dancing around it as if it were a stick of candy. I groan and tangle my fingers in her hair just as she starts pumping. I moan louder and bite my lip, dragging my nails gently down her shoulders. She shivers and smirks, sucking harder and taking me deeper. She bobs up and down slowly, teasing me, and moans against me. I moan and give her what she wanted so badly, surprisingly watching her swallow just to suck me clean. She lies on her stomach next to me with her ankles crossed in the air, perfectly pleased with herself.

I shift and move too fast for her eyes to focus on. I pull her up onto all fours and pull her legs apart, sitting behind her patiently. She whimpers and looks back at me like a child pleading for dessert before dinner. I run a hand up her back and kiss her back, gently and slowly sliding inside her. She moans and lets her head fall down. She flips her hair back and grinds back into me, taking all of me. I grip her hair and thrust in and out of her gently until she adjusts to me. She bites her lip and grips the sheets as I move faster. I wrap an arm around her waist and pull her up against me. She kisses me and whimpers faintly. She laces the fingers on her left hand with mine and leans over again to grind into me more. I grip her hip with my other hand and smile faintly at the tattoo on her finger that flashes as I hold her hand against her back. She moans and moves harder herself. I tug her up against me again, lying her head on my shoulder, and wrap my right arm around her. Her heart races as my fingers work her clit, forcing her grind more and more as she fights the shivers. Her free hand digs her nails into my thigh as she bites her lip hard. I slow down slightly, moving deeper to hit her special spot just right. She pulls the sheet up to her and bites it to keep from screaming, but even that didn't last. She screams my name as her walls clench around my length, sending me into my own euphoria. I call out her name just as loudly and slowly pull away from her as she pants. I lie her down and kiss her passionately, wrapping a sheet around us both. She turns and wraps her arms around me, burying herself within my chest.

"I love you so much more than this."She whispers, looking up at me with teary eyes.

"I breathe for you, Damon."She whispers, closing her eyes as she head drops between us. She strokes the tattoo and tries to calm down. Was that her savior now that I couldn't be? I hug her close and kiss her hair.

"I love you so much more than you realize."I whisper, tipping her chin up.

"I'll always have an eye on you. I'll never let you go."I say softly. "You are my life, my world, my everything. Without you, I am merely a soulless man."I add, wiping her tears away. She kisses me and curls into me.

"I don't want to leave."She says softly.

"You'll never have to again."I say, letting her sleep on my chest. I was determined to make that the truth. I couldn't loose her and it was obvious her father wasn't taking care of her. She belonged here.


	4. Chapter 4

~Four~

-Logan Parker-

The next morning, I kept my body perfectly still. My right leg sat between Damon's with his right arm wrapped around me as my right hand and my head laid on his chest. His fingers trace shapes faintly over my hip and side. I could feel him staring but I didn't want to ruin what is to be our last moments together.

"You are the most beautiful thing I've seen in all my years."He whispers, tucking hair behind my ear as her kisses the top of my head. I sigh and pull away, wrapping her sheets around my body. He chuckles and wraps a towel around his waist. He walks over to my side of the bed and picks me up, carrying me to the bathroom. He sits me on the counter and moves to get the shower running.

"Damon."I say softly, running my fingers through my hair. He turns and looks at me with bright, cheerful eyes and a smile. I put my hand on his chest and look up at him.

"C-can we take a bath?"I ask softly. All I wanted was to feel him for as long as I could. This was one of my favorite memories. His eyes search my face and dim as his eyebrows pull inward in sorrow and worry. He cups my jaw and kisses me gently.

"Of course."He whispers, lighting small vanilla candles that sat scattered around the rather large room. He switches the water to fill up the tub and smiles at a bottle of bubbles before pouring some in. I smile faintly as the room fills with the scent of roses and vanilla.

"Go ahead and get in the tub. I'm gonna go see if Elena has anything you can wear."He smiles, kissing my forehead before leaving the room. I sloppily pull my hair up in a bun and get in, breathing a sigh of utter relief and relaxation as the warm water consumes my body. I flinch at the cold linoleum, arching my back away from the chilled surface just as Damon steps back into the room. He slides his hand over my back and climbs in behind me, wrapping his arm around me once he's in to keep me warm.

"Elena said you could pick whatever you wanted."He whispers, kissing my hair. I lie against his chest and close my eyes, determined to keep this moment alive as long as possible.

Damon strokes my arm gently, humming faintly to a song I haven't heard in years. Walk the Line by Johnny Cash. I sing softly along with him, smiling up at him. He kisses my nose and sings loudly. I laugh and hit his chest playfully at his obnoxious notes.

"I want you to meet everyone when we're done."He smiles, kissing my forehead. I sigh, knowing this will only hurt him more when I leave, but nod anyway. Why can't I make him happy while I'm here? After a few more minutes of laughing and talking, Damon helps me out of the tub. He wraps a towel around his waist and another around my body, using it to pull me into a sweet kiss before he leaves to get changed. I get dressed in my jeggings and boots and pull on Damon's shirt long enough to walk down the hall. Quickly, I pick out Elena's red tank and slip it on.

"Well well, if it isn't little Ms. Damsel-in-distress herself."I hear a low voice whisper from behind me. I ball my fist around Damon's shirt and turn.

"Poor old boy couldn't bring himself to take you out of your misery."The man smirks, his thick accent reminding me if the man in the woods as he steps into the light. It was him. My heart races with fear and anger as his dark eyes flood with blood, forcing me to step back. He steps toward me but I throw my hand out toward him, throwing him back down the stairs. He groans but ultimately gets up.

"What's going on?!"I hear Stefan and Damon call out as several others join Stefan and Elena in the hall below. Damon runs to me, tugging his white v-neck on over his dark jeans quickly.

"It's him."I growl involuntarily, though the fear and anger was slowly consuming my actions with deadly intent. I snap my fingers and watch as the man's entire body bursts into flames. He screams in pain, only barely muffled by Stefan's taunting laughter.

"Enzo!"Damon and a blonde girl call out as Dam pulls me away from the man's sight and the blonde throws a blanket over the burning vampire.

"What are you doing?! He won't hurt you!"Damon says, pain and determination in his eyes.

"He did hurt me, Damon! He's the reason I'm here!"I shout, pulling away from him. I move to walk toward Enzo and the blonde when he grips my arm, tugging me into his chest protectively.

"He found you in the woods, love. He called me from your phone before he brought you here."He says softly, smoothing my hair comfortingly. I shake my head and look at the slowly healing vampire.

"He has my phone?! Damon he beat me for my father's money! He's the reason my clothes were ripped and dirty!"I say, tears clouding my vision at the thought of his fangs ending what little chance I had at being with Damon again. He turns quickly and charges Enzo.

"She's the reason your shirt was bloody and burned?! You beat my girl?!"Damon growls, fangs bared as he throws punches. Enzo moves and hits Damon in his jaw. He massages it for a second before tackling him down the rest of the stairs. Enzo manages to get away and breaks an end table, taking it leg and warningly stalking Damon.

"No!"I call out worriedly, flicking my wrist and throwing the leg away from him. Damon grabs it and shoves it up into his stomach.

"If you touch her again, I'll kill you myself old boy."He says mockingly, obviously hearing his threat. The blonde vanishes and appears by my side.

"Hi, I'm Caroline Forbes. Are you okay?"The peppy blonde smiles, easing me down stairs toward the others. I nod, flexing my hands at my sides as we step around Enzo.

"Welcome back, sweetheart."Stefan smiles, hugging me. I giggle and hold on tight as he spins me around.

"It's nice to be back."I say happily, though my heart hurt knowing I couldn't stay. Elena smiles and hugs me, leading me toward the parlor along side Stefan and Caroline.

"This is Matt Donavan, Elena and Jeremy Gilbert and our best friend Bonnie Bennett."Caroline introduces everyone. I laugh faintly and wave, stepping up to shake hands with everyone.

"We've met."Elena smiles, hugging me. Damon turns and looks at us questioningly. I smile and take Bonnie's hand, following her into the kitchen to help make breakfast. I wave my hand out toward the stereo and smile as it blasts music. Bonnie giggles, obviously happy, and waves her hand out toward the table to set up. So she was a witch too? I smile and dance along to the music, making waffles and pancakes until Damon's hands suddenly grip my hips. He wraps his arms around me and kisses my neck.

"It's good to see you've gotten things under control."He whispers against my skin. Faintly, I hear voices and the large front door open, but this felt too good to interrupt. Bonnie and I, along with Jeremy and Damon's help, set out plates of food.

"Look who decided to stop in finally."Caroline laughs behind Damon and I. I turn and choke on the piece of bacon I had in my mouth. I cough and take a drink of Damon's bourbon. I'd need it. In the dinning room stood a joyous Alaric with Jo standing happily next to him. Her eyes were burning holes into my very soul, though is didn't want to move. Damon looks at me and chuckles knowingly.

"Go hug your long lost sister."He whispers, kissing my hair. Elena smiles.

"They've already done that."She smiles. I glare at her and groan lowly, avoiding Damon's wondering eyes.

"She goes to school with me, Damon."She answers as Jo walks toward me, hugging me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you'd be here."Jo whispers softly. I nod and hug her, glaring at Elena. She can't keep secrets for shit.

"Why wouldn't you tell me you went to Whitmoore?"Damon asks as we all sit down to eat. I smile faintly and look up at Stefan.

"Because of that. You asked about Whitmoore, not that I found Jo. I know you'd find a way to endanger yourself to see me there and I couldn't risk it."I say, eating a waffle. He chuckles and kisses my cheek.

"Oh but you'll risk his life for sex."Enzo chuckles, taking a drink of his whiskey as Jo and Alaric choke on their food. I smile sheepishly up at Jo and growl at Enzo.

"I wouldn't have endangered him at all if you would've just left me in the woods where my dad sent me."I say shortly, biting into another piece of bacon. Jo growls lowly at the mention of him. I nod to her slightly as her eyes darken with anger. She knew why we were there. She sighs sadly, wishing she had her magic back.

For the rest of the time here, I try to stay as quiet as possible. Damon knew why and tried to bring my usually bubbly personality to life, but I couldn't. I couldn't sit there and be happy, even though it was so hard not to for the first time in three years, knowing I'd have to leave again soon. I watch Damon sleep soundly for what felt like forever before finally forcing myself out of bed.

"Where are you going, gorgeous?"He hums, sitting up sleepily. I sigh, tears in my eyes as I walk up next to him, and sit next to him. I kiss him, cupping his face in my hands, and pull away slowly.

"I'm going to get something to drink."I lie, forcing a smile once his eyes cloud with concern. He wipes away a tear and tilts his head knowingly. I shake my head slightly and lean into his ear.

"I love you."I whisper before whispering a short knock out spell. He falls heavily against my shoulder, his arms running limp at his sides. I shift and lie him back, kissing his temple and smoothing his hair before translocating myself home. I climb into bed, stripping off my clothes and covering myself in the thick comforter. I could smell Damon on my skin and closing my eyes made my heart hurt.

"Get up."My father suddenly growls, throwing my bedroom door open. He rips the comforter away from me and examines my half naked body with disgust.

"I know about that school. When were you going to tell me you were going there?"He says, grinding his teeth angrily.

"I wasn't."I say honestly, thinking about Jo. He chuckles disappointedly and grabs my ankle, yanking me down the bed to him.

"And about finding your sister? Don't you think as your father I deserve to know she's alive?"He growls.

"If she wanted you to know she would've told you."I answer him, earning a fiery smack across the face. I look up at him with tears in my eyes and shake my head.

"Ever since Kai killed most of our coven, you've been consumed with power. I hate you!"I growl, standing up. He smacks me again and throws me back onto the bed.

"Shut your mouth. I've done everything I can to protect you and the rest of this coven. You should thank me, and so should Josset."He sneers, storming out of the room.

"You're dropping out tomorrow."He calls as he stomps back down the stairs. I run my fingers through my hair, head dipped off the side of my bed, and bite my lip hard to keep quiet. I wasn't dropping out and I sure ass hell wasn't letting him get his hands on Jo. Through tears, I pull myself up and off the bed. I pack my things and one by one send my bags to my car just outside of Whitmoore. Finally I pull on a long sleeved black sweater, black leggings and my black ridding boots. I breathe lowly, taking a last look at my childhood, and force myself to climb out of the bathroom window for the last time. I manage to find a dorm roommate application and fill it out quickly, putting a spell over the thin paper to push it through faster, and drive toward the school.

"I'm sorry, we have no openings tonight."The secretary at the front desk smiles sadly, taking the application happily. I nod and start to walk back out to my car when I pass the empty lab room Jo was working in. A bed sat empty and if the spell took correctly I'd only need it for a night, right? I sigh and hide my bags in the adjoining closet, climbing into the empty bed for possibly the saddest nights rest in history.


End file.
